Aerospace devices, such as satellites and high altitude airplanes are exposed to extreme temperature fluctuations. For example, it is common for a satellite in geo-stationary orbit to travel in and out of the earth's shadow once a day causing it to be exposed to temperature fluctuations ranging from below negative 54 degrees Fahrenheit while in the earth's shadow to between 200-to-300 degrees Fahrenheit when exposed to the sun.
Low loss transmission line structures are often used in aerospace applications to provide signal conductivity for various components used in such applications. These transmission line structures are stressed by the extreme temperature fluctuations described above. For example, a transmission line structure typically includes a dielectric that tends to expand and contract when exposed to heat and cold, respectively. Beside compressing and expanding, it is common for the dielectric to shift in a longitudinal direction along the axis of the transmission line. This motion of the dielectric eventually creates voids within the coaxial cable, which can lead to a short circuit or poor signal conductivity. Eventual catastrophic failure of the transmission line will occur from this undesired movement of the dielectric. Consequently, there is an increased possibility that an aerospace device or application may also experience some type of failure.